


You keep my heart warm

by claveldelaire



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Polar Bears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU. Will and Hanni are polar bears.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	You keep my heart warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You keep my heart warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777178) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 

> Welcome to my second fic in this fandom!
> 
> As you know, English is not my first language, so, there can be some mistakes. Suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> This fic is an adaptation from a fic from another fandom (Larry Stylinson).

Being a polar bear isn’t easy, Will knows it well. His paws are always freezing and so is his bum. Luckily he has his special friend who is always warm.

Hanni is the cool new polar bear in town, but he only pays attention to Will. He comes from the North and is always warm. He doesn’t mind the cold ground so Will is always on top of him.

Older polar bears watch them disapprovingly because they are both male polar bears, but since Hanni arrived in town, he’s only paid attention to Will, and everybody knows Will loves attention.

Will has always been a bit naïve, so he doesn’t understand why Hanni is hanging out with him, but Hanni told him that they are ‘special friends’ and he seemed like he meant it. He usually licks clean Will’s paws after an afternoon spent playing with mud and that’s enough for Will to believe him.

A few months later, he’s sitting in a small ice-free patch, thinking about how he’s due to find a mate for life soon and start his own family when Hanni places one of his big paws on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, mate?” he asks, truly concerned.

“I think I don’t want a mate for mating purposes, if you know what I mean,” is Will’s answer.

Hanni sits next to him and looks to the horizon. “And what do you want?” inquires Hanni.

“I want to lie with you all the time,” Will says.

Hanni wraps him with his arms and fits his head under Will's chin, “but I thought you wanted a big family.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, I already have a big family. Six siblings are enough, and besides, you keep my heart warm… I think I want you for life.”

Hanni lifts his head and Will looks down, their snouts meeting immediately after his eyes do the same. Hanni licks his nose and breaks the kiss. “Lying with you all the time sounds like a good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it was very short but I hope you find it entertaining.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me as claveldelaire on Tumblr.


End file.
